wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Photo Gallery
"Photo Gallery" is a DVD extra included on many Wiggles releases, beginning with Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party. In it, multiple production and promotional photos relating to the DVD are shown accompanied by music, sometimes instrumental versions of songs. In recent years, it has often been the only special feature included on DVDs. It is sometimes listed under different titles such as "Wiggly Photo Gallery" or "Fun Photo Gallery", but simply "Photo Gallery" is the first and most common name for this feature. Appears in *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party *Yule Be Wiggling *Wiggly Safari (titled "Fun Photo Gallery") *Wiggle Bay (titled "Fun Photos at Wiggle Bay") *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997) (Region 1 release only) *The Wiggles Movie (Region 4 release only) *Top of the Tots *Cold Spaghetti Western *Santa's Rockin'! *LIVE Hot Potatoes! *Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy (titled "Wiggles Photo Gallery") *Sailing Around the World *TV Series 1 Collector's Box Set (titled "Wiggly Photo Gallery") *Here Comes The Big Red Car *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Racing to the Rainbow *Pop Go The Wiggles! *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *Sing a Song of Wiggles *The Wiggles Go Bananas! *The Wiggles Big, Big Show! *Hot Poppin' Popcorn *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010) *The Wiggles Show: The Pick of TV Series 4 *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! The Pick of TV Series 5 *Let's Eat! *Ukulele Baby! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6 *It's Always Christmas With You! *Surfer Jeff *Celebration! *Taking Off! *Furry Tales *Pumpkin Face *Go Santa Go! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014) (titled "Photo Gallery Covering Many Years!") *Apples & Bananas *Wiggle House *Wake Up Lachy! *Emma's Bowtiful Day! *Rock & Roll Preschool *Anthony's Fruity Feast! *Emma! *The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! *Simon Says *Wiggle Town! *Dial E For Emma! *Dance Dance! *Lachy *Wiggle Around Australia *Duets *Nursery Rhymes *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) *The Best of The Wiggles *The Emma! & Lachy! Show *Wiggle Pop! *The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! *Sing, Dance & Play! *Party Time! *Emma! 2: Emmatastic! *Eat, Sleep, Wiggle, Repeat! Dorothy the Dinosaur DVDs *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book *Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus *Dorothy the Dinosaur: TV Series 1 *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wonderful World! *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! (titled "Beach Party Photo Gallery") The Kingdom of Paramithi DVDs *The Kingdom of Paramithi *All Time Favourite Fairytales *Tales of Enchantment *Cinderella Pantomime Other DVDs *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wiggly Dreamworld Sampler *Baby Antonio's Circus Gallery See here Trivia * Background songs or music such as Wiggly Party play over the photos. * When a video is edited for international release, the Photo Gallery feature is rarely changed. For example, Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba was removed from the North American DVD releases of Pop Go The Wiggles!, but pictures of that music video still appear in the Photo Gallery, and an instrumental version of the song is also used. One notable exception is Wiggle Pop!, which saw the removal of the song Shoulder Pop not just from the DVD itself in North America, but the music as Spotted Cars and almost all photos relating to it were removed from the Photo Gallery as well. Category:Extras Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020